The International Symposium on Clinical Immunology, July 20 - 21, 1995, in San Francisco, represents the first time an international meeting on Clinical Immunology will take place in the United States. For this landmark Symposium, the Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) and the Clinical Immunology Committee (CIC) of the International Union of Immunological Societies (IUIS) have joined together to provide clinical investigators from all disciplines with opportunities to learn about and discuss recent advances and emerging trends in Clinical Immunology. Major objectives of this Symposium are to: 1) Present in-depth discussions on advances in understanding immune-mediated human disease; 2) discuss the latest advances in treating these diseases using novel therapies derived from biotechnologic advances; and 3) provide a forum for experienced basic investigators, practicing Clinical Immunologists, and trainees at all stages to meet and present their work in an international forum. These objectives will be met through a broad and varied program that offers both formal presentations and informal discussion opportunities, including 5 plenary sessions (one devoted to presentations from new investigators), 12 symposia, 2 multi-session symposia, 13 discussion groups, and 3 poster sessions. At present, the program is well in place with the majority of speakers, leading investigators in their respective fields, confirmed. A critical aspect of this meeting is to provide opportunities for investigators under the age of 36 (pre doctoral trainees, postdoctoral fellows, new faculty members) from the United States and elsewhere to present their own research findings and to meet with more established investigators. These young investigators are invited to submit abstracts of their work for consideration of travel awards (Science Recognition Awards for New Investigators) to attend the Symposium; at least 20 recipients will be chosen from the United States. Five to six selected recipients of these awards will also have the opportunity to present their work before the international community during the President's Symposium for New Investigators, a plenary session featuring these young investigators. Other award recipients will be invited to present their work during times set aside for late-breaker presentations in each of the symposia.